Something About Denial
by water wish
Summary: Friends becoming something more. Iris West x Damian Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters, apart from those I have created. :)**

Irey sat at the back of the classroom with a frown. She listened to her math teacher groan on about ratios and rubbed her tired eyes. The clock combined with Mr Stanton's voice was enough to almost send her to sleep, but the ever present noise of a tapping foot from the boy in front was pushing her to insanity. Iris west was a tired heap of limbs slouched over her desk, by halfway through the period. The only source of entertainment being Louise, who was also in her music class, passing her notes.

_are you brain-dead yet?_

Irey grinned and shook her head at the blonde, " Sadly, no." she whispered back.

" I wish Miss Clerk would have her baby and get her ass back here." Louise doodled in her book, having not wrote anything down that was on the board. Their proper teacher had left to have her baby, and the class had been taken over by Mr Stanton.

" I know. This new guy hates my guts-

" Miss West? Care to keep your mouth shut, I'm sure you can tell me the answer to this question."

Irey glanced at the question on the board, " X equals 12."

Mr Stanton gave her a look, " correct, but stop talking to Louise she's in enough trouble for not doing her work as it is." He turned back to the board and continued his lecture. beside her, Louise snorted and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Don't worry, he hates mines too."

Irey was in her next class and thankful to get away from her maths teacher. Biology was one of her favourite sciences and subjects. She also adored her teacher Ms Kerr. Irey finished her work early and glanced at her phone, glad to see she'd received a few text messages. Two from Lian, one from Bart and another from an unknown number. She squinted at it and clicked on the message from the unknown number and scanned the Text.

[text] Iris, are you staying at the cave or is your brother giving me a lot of bull?

She checked the teacher wasn't looking before texting back.

[text] Sorry, I don't recognise the number, who is this?

She got a reply right away.

[text] It's Damian you imbecile. And before you ask, I only have your number in case of an emergency.

Irey rolled her eyes. Of coarse it would be Damian Wayne of all people.

[text] Yeah, I am staying tonight. Why?

[text] Grayson has informed me that both Nell and Mar'i are ill, Milagro is off-world on Oa and Lian is going out on patrol with both her father and Green Arrow. Which means you shall be the only female company.

Brilliant. Sure enough when she checked the text from Lian it said the same thing. She replied that it was fine and that she'd just study her school stuff or do her English poem homework. Bart had sent her a bunch of emojis indicating someone had shown him how to get them on his keyboard. The redhead rolled her eyes and sent another text to Damian.

[text] Okay, I'll see you there. Make sure Chris picks a good movie.

Irey sighed and put her phone away, busying herself by highlighting her notes on multicellular organisms. This should be fun.

(hello sorry I'm a piece of trash for not getting this up until now. I've not had much time to write or plan. Review please)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters apart from those I have created.**

It was well after midnight when Irey woke up. Her room was colder than usual due to the impending winter. She sat up in bed and stretched before flinging her leg over the side to the ground. The redhead was thankful her feet met carpet instead of cold, wooden flooring. She noticed a shadow passing under her door and froze, listening out for footsteps. There were none. Irey sighed and got up anyway, padding over to her door and then down the dim corridor to the kitchen. The speedster looked around and saw no one, braving it, she stepped further into the dark living room and didn't even notice the figure sitting on the couch.

" Iris, what the hell are you doing."

If Irey had jumped any higher she would have been a satellite orbiting Earth. She put a hand on her chest, " Jesus Christ."

" No, Iris I think you are mistaken, it's Damian not Jesus." The boy chuckled.

Irey growled, " Har, har, har. Very funny." And it must have been to Damian because he laughed again, " Seriously Damian, stop it."

Damian peered over the edge of the couch, " oh, so everyone gets on at me for being too serious but when I laugh or find something amusing you want me to stop?" He tutted, " Make your mind up, woman."

Irey was becoming increasingly annoyed, " Not if it's at my expense." She hissed, moving into the kitchen and turning on the light so she could see him clearer.

" But isn't it only funny if it is at someone else's expense?"

Irey ignored him and grabbed the hot coca container from the cupboard, flicking the switch on the kettle to make it boil. She scooped the powdered chocolate into her favourite cup and leaned back against the counter, eyes fixed on Damian.

" How rude, not even asking if I wanted some." Damian's blue eyes flickered mischievously in the dim light and Irey could make out a smirk playing on his lips. His trademark smirk.

" Technically this is for you." Irey's voice reflected her exasperation, as she turned to pour the water in her cup, the steam lifting and burning her nose.

When she turned back, she had her own smirk, " It'll be going over your head in a second."

Damian's smirk vanished and he quirked a brow, coming to his feet and walking towards her. " Iris, that'll surely give me a nasty burn." He said matter-of-factly.

Irey's smirk grew and she swept past him, " I'd hope so."

Damian gasped and put a hand on his heart, feigning hurt, " I'm hurt by your lack of concern." He then got his own cup from the cupboard and made his own hot chocolate with the already boiled water. He returned to the couch only to find Irey curled up in the spot he had just vacated.

" Really? You are just as bad a my dog." He sat down on the other side of her and sipped gingerly at the hot, but tasty beverage.

Irey took a sip herself, " So, what brought you down here at this ungodly hour?" She finally asked, having a feeling he was going to ask her the same thing, " I couldn't sleep, and despite being a walking heater with my metabolism my room is like the north pole and I was cold."

Damian shrugged, " I'm the same. Bad dreams too."

" Bad dreams?" Irey frowned. " How do you mean?"

" Just nightmares about dying. Failing the team, turning back to the league of Assassins and becoming...evil." He shook his head, " I sound idiotic don't I?"

Irey set her cup down on the table in front of them and took Damian's cup from him doing the same. The speedster took his hand and squeezed it. " Not at all. It's okay to be worried about things, it's okay to have fears. I'm scared I run to fast and disappear like my dad did and uncle Barry. Or even be murdered like Bart."

" But they all came back, even Bart. So surely if it were - god forbid - to happen to you, you'd return also."

" I suppose but it doesn't stop me from freaking out." She sighed, " I'm just saying... I can kinda relate."

Damian nodded and glanced at their still entwined fingers, " You may let go of my hand now." Realisation hit and Irey pulled back her hand at a lightning speed.

" sorry."

The pair sat talking until they both finished their drinks. Their cups were in the sink and both teens returned to their respective rooms.

A quiet " Good night," was said and then, Irey slipped into her room, watching Damian's shadow retreat down the hall. Even in the dark she was sure she could still feel the blush in her cheeks from touching his hand.

( Hello, a bit longer than the last one but I'm just getting back into it. I'll try and write some longer chapters. Until then, please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters apart from those I have created.**

" Why are you so desperate to fight me?"

" I'm not, but you are encouraging me."

Irey growled low in her throat from her spot on the bench. Damian was a few feet away, kitted out in his training gear. He was smirking and it was making her nervous. The red head tied her shoe laces quickly and jumped up, positioning herself to run at him.

Damian chuckled to himself, she would be easily taken out with a punch if she came at him the way she was. Speedsters were more flight than fight.

What he wasn't expecting however, was for Irey to duck under his blow, and take out one of his legs in a single move. He toppled and landed on his side with a grunt, Irey's obnoxious giggling fueling his embarassment. Pink cheeked, he came to his feet.

" lucky shot," He muttered darkly at her, gaze icy in comparison to his flaming cheeks.

" Oh come on Dami, you whoop my ass every other day. What's wrong? Don't like the taste of your own medicine." She bounced on the balls of her feet. Damian sighed and walked towards her. He held out his hand for her to shake and when she accepted the grip, he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

" And everything is how it is supposed to be. Me on top, you on the bottom."

Irey snicked into the mat, despite the pain in her shoulder, her immaturity shone through, " Oh-ho, Talk dirt to me."

" You're such a child." Damian scoffed, getting up off of Iris and grabbing his water bottle. He took a sip and glanced at the girl who still lay on the floor, smiling cheekily at him. He left the room not knowing that she had lossened to the draw string on his shorts, that were actually holding them up. So when he stepped outside the shorts had slid halfway down without him noticing and a blur swept past him, cackling.

" Nice Boxers, Wayne!"

" West! You bitch!"

* * *

><p>The next day the team had a meeting and as per usual Irey and Jai were two of the ladt ones in. Damian had finished the meeting and dismissed everyone. But before most of them could walk out the door, Damian turned clearing his throat to gain attention. " oh and Iris, after your little prank yesterday. You know if you are that desperate to see my underwear, you could just ask." He winked and Irey turned scarlet, quickly zipping out of the door. The rest of the team stood in shocked silence before a few started to laugh.<p>

Robin 1: Impulse 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's short. I've been really down lately and can't really motivate myself to do these better. I'll try and get another chapter up soon.

please review!


End file.
